<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A spider with a child by rj019</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040097">A spider with a child</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rj019/pseuds/rj019'>rj019</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Adult Peter Parker, Aged-Up Peter Parker, Artificial Intelligence, Bottom Peter Parker, Breastfeeding, Confessions, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Developing Relationship, Femininity, Identity Reveal, Implied Mpreg, Lace Panties, Love Confessions, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Panties, Parent Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Can Wield Mjolnir, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker in Love, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Secret Crush, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:40:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rj019/pseuds/rj019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has a secret that he hid from everyone and that is that he can get pregnant. After spider bite, there were changes in his biology. He felt everything. He felt so much pain when his reproduction organ changed and he got a womb. He is now 21 and it's still a secret. </p>
<p>Peter knew he will become a parent and a mother to a child one day, but he never imagined that he will become one overnight. Peter gets a responsibility for a newborn boy after his parents die and he promises to take care of the boy as his own. The problem is he isn't ready to tell anyone where the baby came from. He only tells his teammates that the baby is his. That creates different scenarios in their minds, especially Tony.</p>
<p>Tony and Peter have a crush on each other for years but are completely oblivious to each other's feelings.</p>
<p>This is a starker fic. If you don't like the ship. Please don't read or judge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Becoming a parent overnight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It is kinda prologue in the starting but then the story starts.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>When Peter got bitten by the radioactive spider, it was not only his spider powers that he got but he got something much more precious with it. He got the ability to get pregnant. He was in so much pain when his reproductive organs changed. When he got his womb. But he hid it from everyone cause he knew if anyone knew about this, they will try to do experiments on him as there is no single male till now that could get pregnant. He knew that people will get weirded out. But for Peter, it was a huge gift.  </p>
<p>Peter loves kids and he always wanted his own. But he is gay. He never mind adopting but when he learned that he could get his own, he was beyond happy. But he decided to keep it a secret until he gets a partner who he loves and who loves him equally, who will not be weirded out by this and will want kids with him. Until then he decided to keep it all secret from every single person.</p>
<p>Peter always had a crush on Tony Stark, but who didn't. So, when Tony Stark showed up at his aunt's apartment he was shocked. Peter went with him to help him with other avengers. After that his feeling started to get very real. Then the whole ferry incident and homecoming thing happened. Tony asked him to do an actual internship with him. He made Peter his personal intern. Peter loved working with the older man. He was falling more and more in love with the guy. But he never told Tony about his feelings and kept them to himself cause Tony is straight. Peter thinks that even if Tony was not straight, he wouldn't love Peter back.</p>
<p>He graduated from the school early and got admission to NYU even though he got accepted at MIT cause he wanted to stay in New York. He starts living at campus dorms with Ned who also graduated early from school along with MJ. But MJ went to another city to study further. Everything was going fine. He still was doing his internship with Tony. His night activity was also working out. He loved spending time with Tony. The rouge avengers got pardoned and the accords got amended. Rhodey and Peter were first opposite to them living at the tower but Tony convinced them. They still threatened the rouges.</p>
<p>After a while, everything was getting better with avengers. They were getting back to how they were before but it will never be the same. Thor and Bruce also came back with Asgardian people. They told them about everything that happened. Loki was with them but Thor and Bruce assured them that he was on the good side now. Everything was getting fine but then Peter's Parker luck kicked in and his aunt May died in a car accident when he was 19. Tony and the avengers offered him that he should stay with them but he declined. He knew that he could not live in the same building/place as Tony. He knew that if he were to live 24/7 with Tony, he will not be able to hide or control his feelings at all. So he continued to live at his dorms which was covered by his full scholarship. </p>
<p>Peter was devasted by his aunt's death but after some time he got over it. Tony had helped him a lot. He is now 21 and he has completed his PhDs in Biochemistry and Robotics from NYU. Tony helped him to industrialize his webs for a better use. He helped him with the contract through Stark Industries so he doesn't have to worry about his identity. He gets a huge sum of money from it and he still has his savings from the internship payments. Tony paid him a huge amount every month even though he declined many times. Peter never used it along with the life insurance money from his four family members.</p>
<p>But now his studies are over so he now has to move out of the dorms. He was again asked to live at the tower by Tony but he still declined. He buys a luxurious apartment near Tower in Midtown Manhatten and moves into there. He is now officially working with SI and is now an Avenger, full time. He still has a lot of money even after buying the apartment. He also gets paid handsomely at SI. Everything in his life was going back on track. But it only took 2 months for his life to take 180-degree change.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>On the contrary, with Tony.</p>
<p>Tony and Pepper didn't work out. They broke up after the Mandarin incident. They decided to stay good friends. Pepper is still the CEO of Stark Industries. There no one better than her for the job. Tony has been single since then.</p>
<p>Tony always thought that he was straight. But then came the certain Spider-Boy who blew his mind away. He instantly took the liking to the boy. The boy was really beautiful. Tony couldn't take his eyes off of him. Tony was subconsciously falling for the boy and he hated himself for that. He tried to deny it and stopping those feelings. He tried to distance himself from the boy. But then the whole ferry and homecoming incident happened. Tony hated himself cause he wasn't there for the boy he falls in love with. Tony accepted his feelings but he didn't reveal it. Tony offered the boy an internship and made him his personal intern but that was it, he didn't tell him about his love. Tony was really happy when he spent time with Peter.</p>
<p>Tony was not ashamed of his sexuality but he still hid it cause he knew that if everyone knew he was into males too then many people around him will notice his crush on the younger boy. Tony hates to admit but his crush on Peter is really obvious. The only thing keeping people connecting the dots is his fake sexuality. He fucking has a crush on an underage boy. Tony is fucked up.</p>
<p>Tony and Peter spent a lot of time together at the labs. The rogue avengers got pardoned and moved back to the tower to which Rhodey and Peter were opposed to but he convinced them. Tony felt really warm to know that Peter cared this much about him. Thor and Bruce also came back with Asgardians and Loki who according to them is on the good side now. Everything was fine. Peter was now in college and was living in the NYU dorms.</p>
<p>It was when Peter was 19, his aunt died in a car accident. Peter was really devasted and broken but Tony was always there for him. He helped him. Tony and the avengers even offered him to move in with them but he declined. He still lived in the dorms. Tony always helped Peter cheering up whenever he was at the labs. After some time, Peter got over it.</p>
<p>Peter is now 21 and he completes his PhDs in Biochemistry and Robotics. Tony is really proud of him. Tony helped him with the contracts for the webs and made sure that he gets the most benefits and money and his identity stays secret. Peter is now an official employee of SI and he is now full-time Avenger. Tony again asked him to stay at the tower but Peter declined again. Tony doesn't understand why. Peter bought an apartment down the few streets from the tower and lives there now. Everything is going back to normal and Tony even gets to spend more time with him since there is no college now for Peter. They work together in the labs, go to missions and Tony even joins him on patrol sometimes. Tony made sure that Peter gets a handsome salary from SI. It's been 2 months since Peter started working.</p>
<p>Peter is now 21 and Tony is 38. Tony thinks that he might give it a try now. Peter is no longer a teenage boy. He is now old enough to drink. But Tony doesn't know if he is into men. They never had that type of conversation. Tony was too afraid that he will show his feelings if they had that conversation but Tony knows one thing that Peter is not in any relationship and he never was. And can't help but feel happy about it. Tony decides to make a move on the boy.</p>
<p>But when the next day came, Peter did not come to work and it went on for a week. After that Tony was really worried. He got no message, no call, no reason for the absence from the boy. Tony asks the HR team about it if Peter might have called there. He learns that Peter has asked for leave for 2 months. Tony is shocked. He asks Friday to connect with Karen and ask about Peter but the only answer he gets is that Peter has not gone out or wore his suit for the whole last week. Tony is now seriously worried.</p>
<p>The avengers have a meeting today so Tony thinks that Peter will show up there so for the first time he is on time in the meeting. </p>
<p>"Have you guys heard from Peter?" Bruce asks. "No, the guy has disappeared for a week. I haven't seen his face for the whole of last week." Clint replies and everyone agrees. "What about you Man of Iron? You guys are quite close." Thor asks Tony.</p>
<p>Tony keeps a straight face as he replies, "I haven't heard from him but he has taken 2 months leave from the job." just as Tony finishes Peter enters the meeting room with Nick Fury. He looks really tired and there are begs under his eyes. He looks exhausted. Tony tries to stand up and got to him and ask him what happened and where was he the whole week. But Fury shuts him up and tells him to sit where he is. Peter only looks at him and gives a week smile. Fury starts the meeting.</p>
<p>"Today's meeting is to discuss something about Spider-Man. He will tell you what he wants." Fury says and Tony has his full attention on the said spider.</p>
<p>"I won't be doing any missions for the next 2 months and it might be even more. I can't say for sure now. I'm taking a break." Peter says and before Tony can speak up Nat asks, "Reason?"</p>
<p>"It's non of anyone here's business. It's a personal matter." Peter snaps and Tony is shocked cause Peter never snaps and especially on Nat. "If you guys don't want me on the team, I'm ready to leave. Decision is yours." Peter says. </p>
<p>"Fury, do you know the reason for this?" Cap asks and Tony is silent as he is still shocked and is progressing what is happening.</p>
<p>"No, I don't. He only said that its a personal matter and whatever his personal matter is. He only said that if you guys don't agree on this, he is ready to leave the team." Fury replied.</p>
<p>Tony snaps out of his trance and looks straight at Peter and asks, "What is going on Peter? What are you hiding?" Peter looks at him sadly as he says, "I don't want to tell you guys about it. I want a break, that's it."</p>
<p>Tony feels a ping in his heart. He feels hurt and betrayed that Peter doesn't want to tell him. He tries to look strong and says, "You need to tell us about it so we can help you. There must be a reason for you to want to have a break. You haven't been patrolling for last week. You never do that. You love doing this. You never took a break before even when I asked you to." Peter only looks at him sadly and then looks away without meeting his eyes.</p>
<p>"I told you guys what I wanted to. Now, you guys need to make a decision. I'd appreciate it if you do it fast. I don't have much time." Peter says and before anyone can say anything Peter's phone rings. He answers the call hurriedly.</p>
<p>"Hello! Is everything all right?" "Try to handle it for 10 minutes." "Please, take care of.." "I'll be there soon." They all hear part of the conversation. </p>
<p>Peter hurriedly stands up and say, "Whatever your decision is, inform me with a message or e-mail, I won't be able to answer any calls. I need to leave urgently." Peter finishes and starts to leave but Tony stands up and stops him by holding his upper arm and says, "What is going on, Peter? Tell me now. I can help you." Peter looks very desperate to leave. "I'm sorry Mr.Stark, I'm sorry Tony. I need to leave. Please let go of my hand." Peter says and his voice breaks a little. Tony is shocked at the use of his first name. So he unintentionally let go. Before he can again hold on to him, Peter hurries out of the room like his life depends on it leaving everyone there in confusion and Tony lost in his trance.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>A week before, with Peter.</strong> </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter is going home from the tower, like usual. It's 1 pm at night. He walks home cause he wanted a little air. He didn't go on patrol today cause he already did some in the evening and he was not in the mood. Peter works with Mr.Stark in his lab so he doesn't need to stay at work all the time. He can leave for patrol anytime he wants, Mr.Stark gave him permission. Peter's feelings for the man are getting stronger and deeper day by day. He is spending even more time than before with Mr.Stark, now that he has completed his studies. Peter loves him so much that it almost hurts.</p>
<p>Peter is walking while he's thinking about this stuff. He suddenly hears a car crashing into something from a nearby alley. Peter goes there fast and he sees that there is a car which crashed. He sees that there is a couple in the car. He hurriedly go to the car and checks he gets both of them out of the car. The lady is pregnant and looks like she was in labor before she got unconscious. Peter calls the authorities and checks on the man. The man is very injured. He checks the woman and she is injured too but is unconscious.</p>
<p>"Please save my wife... Please... She is into her labor." the man gasp. "Please save our child. please.." the man pleas. "I beg you, please. Take them to the hospital, please." the guy looks like he is going to lose consciousness. </p>
<p>"Hey, Hey... man stay with me. Ambulance is one the way, it will be here in a few moments. Don't close your eyes..." Peter says as he tries to pat the man's cheek. "That.. That's good... please tell my wife that I loved her. Please tell her to take care of our child." the man says as he closes his eyes. "NO! No no no no... stay with me, stay with me, tell her on your own. you're going to be all right." he starts giving CPR to the man but he lost the breath and died. "NO!!!" Peter cries out.</p>
<p>Peter hurriedly go to the lady and checks her again. She is breathing. The ambulance is there along with the police. Peter goes to the hospital with the lady. She is taken to the OT fast. Peter is waiting outside in the waiting area when a police officer comes.</p>
<p>"Hello, I'm officer James. You're the one to notify about the accident, right?" The officer asks. "Yes, officer. It was me. Is the man..?" Peter says in a small voice.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry to inform you that he is dead. We saw the footage of the area. It looks like they were hurrying towards the hospital but he lost the control. We have identified them." officer replies.</p>
<p>"What about their relatives? Did you contact them?" Peter asks.</p>
<p>"We searched but they have no other relatives. Both of them were orphans who grew up together in the same orphanage." James says sadly and continues, "It's really sad to see something like this happen. Hope the lady survives."</p>
<p>"Me too, she is in the emergency operation theater," Peter says and continues, "My name is Peter Parker. I work at Stark Industries. Here's my ID." he shows his ID to the officer. "I'll co-operate with you fully." he finishes.</p>
<p>The officer nods and says, "Thank you Mr.Parker." they talk about the accident stuff and how Peter found them and Peter tells him everything he knows. "Thank you so much for your co-operation, Mr.Parker." Officer James says and shakes his hand and leaves. </p>
<p>It's after a few hours, the doctor comes out. Peter hurriedly asks him, "Is she and the child alright?" The doctor looks at him sadly and says, "The baby is a boy and is completely healthy but as for the mother, she doesn't have much time to live. She hit her head hard and the blood in her brain got clotted, It's too late to do anything. She maybe will have 2 to 3 hours to live." he explains. Peter feels heartbroken for the family. "Can I see the baby and the lady?" Peter asks. "You can but they are shifting them to the normal ward. You can go see them in room no.356" The doctor says and leaves.</p>
<p>Peter is still for a few minutes before he starts moving. He hurries towards room no.356. He sees that the lady is laying on the bed with an oxygen mask on and unconscious, the baby crib is beside the bed but the baby is not there yet. He goes in and sits on a chair beside the bed. After a while, the nurse comes in with a baby boy crying in her arms. The nurse is trying to calm him down but he keeps on crying. The baby is really beautiful. Peter's heart melts at the sight of the baby and he doesn't know why but he instantly feels the connection to him and has a sudden urge to calm him down.</p>
<p>"Can I?" Peter asks the nurse and she nods while giving the baby to Peter. He feels so good after taking the baby in his arms. He starts to calm baby by playing with him, nuzzling him, coo at him and calling him with sweet names. The baby calms down within moments and looks at Peter with his big green eyes. The color of the eyes is green and his hair is brown colored. His skin is pale. Peter wants to keep the baby in his arm and protect him from the rest of the world forever.</p>
<p>The nurse and Peter are busy with the baby so they didn't notice the lady wake up and seeing the whole scene. After a few moments, she coughs a little so both of their attention goes towards the lady.</p>
<p>"Hey Ma'am. Here's your baby." Peter says and shows her the baby boy. "He is a baby boy." Peter smiles at her and puts the little newborn boy wrapped in white clothes beside her. The lady looks at the baby and then at Peter. She smiles and says, "Thank you very much for saving him. He is your baby now. Please take care of him. I know I don't have much time left. I don't want him to go into the system and grow into an orphanage like me and my husband did. Please I beg you to take him in your care. From what I saw, it looks like you both are already connected. Please.." The lady says and lets out a sob and tears fall from her green eyes the same as the baby's.</p>
<p>Peter also can't stop his tears as he says, "Don't worry Ma'am. I will take care of him. I'll not let him go to the orphanage." Peter doesn't want the baby to grow up without parents. Peter has been there so he knows, but he at least had May and Ben with him. This baby doesn't have anyone. Peter will take care of him as his own. Peter can feel the pain for not only the baby but also the mother. Peter himself can get pregnant and over the years he has developed the maternal instincts. He can imagine what type of pain the lady is going through.</p>
<p>"I know it's selfish of me to ask something like that from you but I can't let him go through everything we've been through. You are a good person with a good heart and I can that you are the best person who will take care of him as your own. Please, don't let him know about us. Don't tell him his parents died and he is an orphan. Tell him he is yours and give him your name. Promise me, please. I know how it feels to know that you have no parents." The lady says almost desperately begging.</p>
<p>"Ma'am, are you sure about it? He won't remember you if I don't tell him about you. I promise to take care of him as my own forever, but are you sure about me giving him my name." Peter says.</p>
<p>"I am sure. Please don't tell him that he is an orphan, promise me please." the lady begs.</p>
<p>"Ok, Ma'am. I promise. At least tell me what first name should I give him?" Peter requests. "Call him Robert. Me and my husband decided to give this name if the baby is a boy," she replies with a small smile at the memory. "Okay, Ma'am. It's a perfect name for such a perfect baby." Peter says and looks at now sleeping baby fondly. Peter and the lady talk more. Peter tells her about himself. The lady requested him to call her lawyer urgently and the lawyer was there in 20 mins. He learns that the couple was a pair of professors. They were living a stable and luxurious life. </p>
<p>"We don't have much but whatever we have our lawyer will take care of it all and give you the money earned from it." she says and before Peter can argue she continues, " Please don't argue on this. I know you earn enough but please take that money and use it on him. Whatever we had it was for him but now we won't be here so at least our money can be used on him." The lady says and Peter only nods. It's already been one and a half hours since the doctor told him about the condition which means she has less than half an hour to live. Peter feels his eyes water and the lady looks like she is in pain and is trying hard not to show. </p>
<p>"I can rest in peace now that I know he is in good hands. I can't thank you enough, Peter. Thank you very much." The lady says with tears going down her cheeks. "You don't have to thank me, ma'am. It's me who needs to thank you for giving me such a precious baby boy." Peter says as he once again lets his tears down.</p>
<p>After a few minutes, the lady dies with a peaceful expression on her face. Peter takes the baby in his arms and rocks him gently while he cries silently for the couple. Peter gets all the paperwork done and registers the baby as his in the hospital. He gives the baby name, 'Robert Noah Parker' Peter asks the lawyer to take care of the death ceremony for the couple. He asks him to arrange a proper funeral for them in a few days. It's already 10 in the morning when he is done with everything.</p>
<p>He asks the doctor about Robert's conditions and test results. The doctor tells him that Robert is a perfectly healthy baby and he can take him home anytime. Peter is relieved to know that. He is already so much attached to him so much. Peter thinks that he will need to make some changes in his life and his house. He will need to get so many things for Robert. He asks the doctor that if he can let Robert stay for an hour in nurses care so he can buy some temporary stuff for him and the doctor agrees. Peter checks on Robert and sees that he is sleeping peacefully in the crib.</p>
<p>He hurries out of the hospital and goes to some baby stores. He buys some baby blankets, clothes, newborn baby diapers, wet wipes, baby powder, baby milk formula, three feeding bottles, three pacifiers, a baby strapper, some little toys that came in his view which he knows his baby won't play with now but he liked them so he takes them too. He also buys a baby carrier so he can take Robert home in that. He thinks its enough for now, he can get other things later. He goes back to the hospital and sees that his baby boy is crying in the nurse's arms. He puts everything down and takes his boy in his arms and calms him. Roberts cries a little and then calms down as he sees Peter and feels the familiar warmth. Roberts is a very clever baby.</p>
<p>Peter also calms down when his son calms down. The nurse is looking at them with a fond smile. Peter wraps his son into the blanket he bought and puts him into the new carrier. Peter leaves the hospital with his baby and the things he bought. He takes a cab to his apartment building. By the time he is into his apartment, it's already noon. <em>Robert must be very hungry.</em> Peter thinks.</p>
<p>Peter knows that he can produce milk very well just like women but his lactation is not that high as he was not pregnant. What? he did some experiments. He will need to massage and prepare his breast? and his nipple before he can feed Robert. Peter takes Robert who is looking everywhere curiously to the kitchen still in his carrier. He puts him on the table and get out the baby milk powder and feeding bottle. He prepares the milk and boil some water to clean the bottle. He keeps an eye on his son too.</p>
<p>Once he was done, he takes the bottle to Robert. <em>Aww, my baby is so cute and calm baby. </em>Peter thinks as he sees that Robert is patiently waiting for him. Peter coos at him and takes him in his arms. Peter untangles him from the blanket and the cloth he is in. The doctor said that it was ok now to take it off. Peter cleans him with a wet towel and then dries him with a dry one. He applies some baby powder on his body and put a diaper on him. Robert was so calm throughout the process.</p>
<p>He bought a small onesie for a newborn baby so he put that on Robert. The onesie has little Ironman figure on it. That is when he realizes about his work and Mr.Stark. He doesn't want them to know about this. <em>I can think about it later. First I need to feed my baby. </em>Peter thinks. He once again concentrates only on his son. He completes clothing him and wraps him in the blanket again.</p>
<p>Peter takes Robert to his room and sits on the bed as he gives the bottle head in his mouth and Robert instantly starts sucking on it. He struggles at first but then gets what he wants. Peter coos at him and looks at him lovingly and says, "Such a good boy. My baby."  </p>
<p>After a while, Robert is again asleep. Peter puts him in the center of the huge bed and puts as many pillows he finds around him so he doesn't fall down. Peter goes to take a shower, he makes sure to massage his breasts which are already slightly swollen then a normal male. After Peter is done, he dries himself and gets dressed. Peter goes back into the room and sees that his son his still asleep and curled up into his blanket. Peter's heart melts the sight. He silently goes to the night table where his phone is and takes it. He takes a few pictures of Robert and put the best one as his wallpaper. Peter loves the boy so much already. He won't exchange this for anything.</p>
<p>Peter removes some pillow from around his baby and lays down beside him. He pats him a little with his palm. <em>I need to get a crib and other stuff soon. I should do some online shopping, today evening. </em>Peter notes. Now that Peter is free, he starts thinking about other stuff. </p>
<p><em>I can't tell other Avengers and especially Nick Fury about Robert, they will take him away from me. I can't let that happen. I can't think of living without this angel anymore plus my promise to his mother. It's only been a day. </em>Peter thinks. He can't even tell Mr.Stark. It's not like he doesn't trust him but he is afraid that what he will think and maybe he will also agree with others and will take away his baby and that will hurt even more. So, he decides to hide this for as long as he can. </p>
<p>Peter calls SI's HR department and tells them he won't be coming to work for 2 months. One thing is nice that Mr.Stark has already told HR that he can have as many leaves as he wants because of missions and stuff. So no questions were asked to him. He wants to call Mr.Stark too but he can't cause he will ask so many questions and Peter would not be able to lie to him and will reveal the truth.</p>
<p>Peter is working on his own AI which is almost complete. He was going to surprise Mr.Stark after completing it but looks like he can't do that now. He can't use Karen to install in his house now because Mr.Stark can easily get access to her. So he needs to complete his AI and install it in his house which he has already put sensors everywhere in. That will help him with looking after his baby. </p>
<p>Peter has made his AI's coding really tough, high level, and the best. He thinks that his AI can surpass Friday and he is not boasting. Peter looks at his baby's sleeping form and smiles. He takes his laptop from his study table and once again sits on the bed as he starts working. Peter works for an hour before his AI is complete. He names it ROSE. Its when he hears a little baby noise coming from his son. He puts his laptop aside and takes his baby in his arms as he coos and says, "Had a nice nap, baby." Peter rocks Robert gently and kisses on the top of his head. He keeps Robert in his arms.</p>
<p>"Hey, ROSE. How are you feeling?" Peter asks his AI. </p>
<p>"Hello, Peter. All my functions, coding, software, and protocols are working properly so you can say I'm feeling good." Rose says. Her voice is soft and motherly. Peter has programmed her to feel emotions.</p>
<p>"That's good, Rose. Now I want you to install yourself in the whole house. I have fixed the sensors and cameras everywhere already." Peter commands. Peter doesn't hear a reply for a few moments.</p>
<p>"Done, Peter." comes Roses voice from the sensors from the ceiling now. Peter smirks to himself. Now he needs to do a few things.</p>
<p>"Well done, Rose. Now I want you to hack into the government database and encrypt all the files and everything related to both me and Robert with a highly secured firewall I created so no one can access it unless I allow them to." Peter commands his AI. He did this cause he doesn't want Sheild or Mr.Stark to find out about them. This will hide the police case of the accident and Robert's birth details and being him being Peter's son from their eyes.</p>
<p>"Ok, Peter. I have already started working on it. It will be done within a minute." Rose says and Peter let out an approving Yes. Peter starts playing with his son and baby taking him.</p>
<p>"Peter, I have encrypted everything which is related and connected to both of you. I have encrypted every single thing about baby Robert. But I have left a few things about you. If anyone looks you up, they won't see anything more than what they could before yesterday. So, no one will think it's suspicious that your info is suddenly inaccessible. I will encrypt all things and transections you'll make in the future. I also took the liberty to encrypt all your devices and your calls and messages." Rose says smugly.</p>
<p>Peter smirks and says, "I knew it that you will be the best AI ever and won't need my specific instruction and you passed the test. I'm proud of you. I like you already Rose." </p>
<p>"Thank you so much, Peter. I'm flattered." Rose says proudly.</p>
<p>"Now how about we do some online shopping for my baby boy, you should help me with it, Rose," Peter says and takes his laptop and put it in front of him again. His son is still in his lap and is now looking at the laptop screen curiously.</p>
<p>Peter spends the rest of the afternoon doing shopping for his son. He bought a lot of stuff for his baby. He even called an agency to baby proof his apartment. He used express delivery option so the things will be delivered the next morning and agents will be here tomorrow at 10 am. He is planning to make half of his room Robert's. He doesn't want him to stay in a separate room. It's already 6 o'clock in the evening when he is done. Robert is once again asleep in his lap.</p>
<p>Peter puts him in the pillow nest he made on the bed and gets started to clear space in his room. He is done by 7:30. He wakes his baby up again and goes to the kitchen with him once again in the carrier. He puts the carrier on the table and prepares a new milk bottle for his baby. Peter himself has not eaten whole day and with his metabolism, he is lucky he didn't faint so he makes himself a large bowl of cereal.</p>
<p>Peter goes to the table and takes a seat on the chair. He puts the bowl on the table and takes his son in his arms and starts feeding him. He is also eating in between. Once they are both well-fed, Peter cleans Roberts mouth with his napkin. He stands up with his boy in his one arm and he holds the bowl with the other one. He goes to the kitchen island and puts the bowl into the sink. He fills a glass with some room temperature water and drinks it. He decides to feed Robert some water too.</p>
<p>He now goes back to the room and takes a new diaper and go to the bathroom. He decides to give his baby a warm bath. He starts filling the bathtub with warm water. He keeps on checking the temperature. Then he takes off Robert's onesie and sees that his diaper is heavy, he smiles at that and says, "Good Boy! You have emptied your bladder." Peter coos and Robert makes some baby noises. Peter chuckles at that. He removes his diaper and then gives him the bath. </p>
<p>Peter takes Robert back into the room only in diaper and towel wrapped around him. He takes out a new onesie from the clothes he bought and put it on Robert. This one has little-little spaceships all over it and is navy blue in color. "Aww, look at my Robert. How cute and adorable my baby is!" Peter coos at his a day old son. Peter puts unnecessary stuff away and gets into bed with his boy. He secures Robert from the other side with pillows and says, "Rose, we're going to sleep now, keep an eye on things. Wake me up if anything is wrong and also if my baby is awake and I'm not. Dim the light and put an alarm to wake up at 7 am tomorrow morning. We have a lot to do tomorrow." after that, he starts patting his baby to sleep.</p>
<p>Rose dims the light and says in a low voice, "Good Night, Peter and baby Robert." the affection was clear in her voice. Peter smiles and closes his eyes when he sees that Robert is already asleep. Robert woke up a few times at night but everything else was fine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys liked it. \*0*/</p>
<p>Kudos and comments are always appreciated. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pete and His Baby Robert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony meets Baby Robert and he instantly falls for his charms.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>At first, I wanted to drag a little for Tony to know about Robert not being Peter's biological son. But then I was like Nahhh! We need some Starker fluff with Baby Robert. So here it is. There is going to be a lot of fluff and teeth rotting stuff in the future chapters. There will be smut too later in the story. ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>The next day, Peter woke up at 7 AM when Rose woke him up.</p><p>Peter looks at his tiny baby Robert nuzzled into his chest. Peter coos and thinks <em>Aww he is so cute and I ain't let anything happen to you my lovely son. </em>Peter gets up from the bed and place some more pillows around Rob to secure him. Peter goes to the bathroom and finishes his morning routine, he even takes a shower so he doesn't have to leave his baby alone one more time. He again makes sure to massage his breasts and thinks <em>I think I'll be able to feed Rob if I keep massaging thrice a day for 2 more days. </em>Peter blushes a little.</p><p>Peter gets out of the bathroom and goes to his closet and wears his outfit for the day which is a loose and oversized T-shirt and sweatpants. <em>I'm not going anywhere anyway. So, who cares? </em>Peter thinks and chuckles. He only wants to concentrate on his baby for now. He can get other things to sort out later. (Author : *cough.. cough..* things that are alive like Mr.Stark.)</p><p>Once he is ready, he checks on his baby once again. He knows that his diaper is yet to get fully dump cause Robert woke him up with little whimpers just half-hour before Rose woke him to change. His baby is sleeping soundly so he leaves the room with Rob's empty feeding bottle to go to the kitchen so he can make himself some breakfast and Rob a new feeding bottle. </p><p>When he is out of the room and into the corridor, he says to Rose, "Rose, alert me if anything changes with my baby and it's already 8 o'clock so check with the agency if the agents will be on time or not and check for delivery of Rob's things too. They should be here in an hour before agents come." Rose let out a good morning greeting and affirmative. </p><p>Peter reaches into the kitchen and starts preparing pancakes for himself and prepares his baby's milk too. He also makes some coffee for himself as he prepares other things. Once he is done, he eats his breakfast and is checking a few things on his tab on the internet for new mothers.</p><p>By the time he is done with breakfast, it's already 9 and the bell also rings indicating that the things are here. He opens the door and let the delivery men bring everything inside. He had ordered many things like so many of Rob's clothes, toys, different-different feeding bottles and pacifiers, a lot of matching outfits, shoes, shocks, stuffed baby-friendly pillows, a baby trolley, more carriers and strappers, pajama onesies, and many other different baby things which will be enough for Rob till he turns 2 or 3 years old. There is furniture too like a crib, baby closet, a changing table, and stuff. <em>I'm going to spoil my son. </em>Peter thinks and chuckles to himself.</p><p>Peter instructs the delivery men to put everything into the living room. The agency he chose doesn't only provides service for baby proofing the house but also setting things up for the baby like the nursery and stuff so he is glad that he doesn't have to do that alone. Once the men left he goes to the kitchen and grab the feeding bottle for Rob and goes towards the bedroom. <em>Time to wake my baby up. </em>Pete smiles as he thinks that. </p><p>When he enters the room he sees that Robert is sleeping soundly while snuggling into the soft blanket. Peter coos at the sight. He doesn't want to wake him up but he has to because he needs to get him ready before the agents come. Peter asks Rose to take lots of pictures and also tells her to click Rob's pics whenever he is being adorable without asking and save it on his private server to which she almost delightfully agrees. </p><p>Peter gets to the bed and takes the blanket away from Rob and he lets out a baby sound which Peter thinks might be a whimper if he could let out that much voice. Peter chuckles at that and says in a cooing voice, "Come on, Mama's boy, it's rise and shine. Time to wake up."</p><p>Peter lightly and delicately nudges his side. Rob opens his eyes and looks at him with his pretty and big green eyes and lets out an adorable yawn which melts Peter's heart likes a puddle. <em>How did I get so lucky? </em>Peter thinks as he takes Rob into his arm and hugs him. Rob didn't fuss like other babies when he woke up. Peter is so happy.</p><p>"You're now officially one day old now, Rob. It was a really tiring day, wasn't it?" Peter says in a baby voice and nuzzles into Rob's stomach. He checks his diaper and finds it dump as expected. He takes him to the bathroom and cleans and change him. He wraps him into the towel and again gets one more onesie out of the ones he bought yesterday and put it on Rob. "There you go, all ready for the day. We're gonna set up your things today." Peter says and kisses Robert's cheek. He straps Rob on his chest and when he does that he felt warmth all over his heart.</p><p>After that, the agents came on time and the did all the work as Peter instructed them to. Rob's nursery was all set in his bedroom and all the furniture was also setup. He was satisfied with the work. By the time they were done, it was past noon so Peter ordered some food for agents too and they all eat together. He also generously tipped them. They left after checking everything up one more time and told Peter that if he wants anything to change or if he needs any after services he can call the agency and thanked him. It was already 3 pm now.</p><p>He looks at Rob strapped on his chest, he had already fallen asleep. Peter smiles and goes to the bedroom. He needs to set up Rob's clothes and stuff in the closet, everything else is done. He lightly tries to unstrap Robert so he doesn't wake up. But he still woke up, he looks at Peter and stares at him. Peter lets out a small laugh. "Aww, did Mama wake you up?" Peter says as he looks at him fondly.</p><p>He tries to coax him back to sleep but whenever he puts him down on the crib, Rob starts crying. Peter thinks that he might not like the crib so he tries to let him sleep on his lap and then put him back into the crib. Rob does fall asleep this time but when he puts him back into the crib he wakes up and cries.</p><p>So Peter gives up and again straps him up on his chest for now. <em>I can't see him cry that much. </em>Peter thinks as he wipes away the tears from Robert's cheeks and kisses his forehead. "Don't cry, baby. Mama loves you a lot, I'm not gonna put you in the crib if you don't want to." Peter says. His own eyes filled with tears as he hugs Rob and pampers him with kisses.</p><p>Peter calms himself down and then once again starts having a one-way conversation with his son. He gets all the boxes of clothes, toys, necessities, and stuffs and starts arranging stuff in the closet and its destined places. Now that Peter is putting the things away, he notices many things are Iron-Man themed. There are few Spider-Man themed stuffs too but most of the stuff is related to Iron-Man. Pete feels his eyes sting a little as he thinks <em>I can never not think about him. Even my subconsciousness consist of him. I can never have something like this with him. He won't ever be the father of my babies. </em>Peter looks down at Rob and sees that he is sleeping. He lets down the silent tears.</p><p>Peter finished setting everything up by 2 hours. It's now evening and Rob's also awake. So he spends the rest of his evening taking care of his son and just leisure around. This is how the 2nd day of him being a parent goes by. He is happy and contented at the end of the day but he still has that hole in his heart which will only be filled with one thing or more specifically one person who he can never have.</p><p>That night Peter again sleeps with his baby snuggled into his chest on his bed cause Rob doesn't like to sleep in the crib and away from him, no matter how hard he tried to coax him. Peter also feels secure about his baby sleeping next to him so he lets Rob sleep with him. He places a kiss on his forehead and they both fall asleep. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The other days of the week went by like that, Peter taking care of Robert. Peter is still adjusting to being a parent. He is not getting enough sleep because Rob wakes up a lot at the night and in the day he now takes a lot of naps but they are short and Peter has to be on his toes cause Rob needs him next to him when he wakes up. Peter is also working on a few other things. He contacted Director Fury and told him about his break. He only told him that it's for personal reasons and he was not very happy about it so he told him that weather they let him have a break or he can leave the team. For now, his baby is the most important for him. It was a tiring week but Pete is still happy to be with his son. </p><p>Today, Director Fury has arranged the meeting for the Avengers to discuss about his break. He does not want to leave his baby at all. He told Fury that he can only come for half an hour. He has called a baby sitter from the agency. "Rob is sleeping so just make sure he stays asleep till I come back. I won't be gone for more than half an hour. If you need help with something, my AI, Rose will help you. You have signed NDA so whatever happens here stays here. Here, this is my phone number." Peter gives her his number.</p><p>"Anything happens and you call me directly. If Rob wakes up, he will start crying if I'm not there. So, if he wakes up before I'm here, call me instantly. It will be better if you can keep him asleep." Peter says. He is really worried and he doesn't want to leave his baby here. But he can't take him with him. "It's ok, sir. It is just half an hour. Everything will be fine." the baby sitter lady says with a reassuring smile but Peter can't help but worry.  </p><p>Peter hurriedly goes to the Avengers Tower which is only a few blocks away. He doesn't go to the meeting room directly. He first goes to Director Fury. "Can you explain whats your personal matter is?" Fury asks. "I already told you that it's none of your business and if you don't want to give me a temporary break then I can take a permanent one," Peter replies and he is a little shocked and proud that he was able to put up a strong front even though he is exhausted.</p><p>Nick Fury and he enters the meeting room. He can't look at Tony. But then Tony tries to stand up and get to him with a worried expression. But before he could say anything, Fury shuts him up and tells him to sit where he is. Peter only looks at him and gives a weak smile. Peter takes his seat and Fury starts the meeting.</p><p>"Today's meeting is to discuss something about Spider-Man. He will tell you what he wants." Fury says and Peter can feel that Tony has his full attention on him. If it was some other time, Peter would have been happy about it but right now he doesn't want anything else more than disappear and go to his son. Peter tells Tony everything and anything. He has never hidden anything from him except for his crush on him. But now, he has to keep this big secret from him. They have become very close in the past few years but now that all will be gone. They'll once again grow distinct. Peter wants to cry but he can't, not now.</p><p>"I won't be doing any missions for the next 2 months and it might be even more. I can't say for sure now. I'm taking a break." Peter says with confidence which is opposite to what he is feeling inside.  a "Reason?" Nat asks. Peter is getting more impatient and irritated. He doesn't need to give anyone a reason to take a break. They have no right to question him. Maybe exhaustion is getting him.</p><p>"It's non of anyone here's business. It's a personal matter." Peter snaps and he can see that Tony is shocked cause he knows Peter never snaps and especially on Nat. "If you guys don't want me on the team, I'm ready to leave. Decision is yours." he continues. He said that with confidence and he can see that everyone is shocked by his bluntness. He is trying his best to not look at Tony and especially not meet his eyes. He looks like he is lost in his trance.</p><p>"Fury, do you know the reason for this?" Cap asks. Peter knows that Fury must have tried finding it out but Peter is confident in his ability and Rose.</p><p>"No, I don't. He only said that its a personal matter and whatever his personal matter is. He only said that if you guys don't agree on this, he is ready to leave the team." Fury replied with a plain face and Peter has to put lots of effort to not smirk.</p><p>Tony snaps out of his trance and looks straight at Peter. Peter feels his heartbeat fasten. Tony asks, "What is going on Peter? What are you hiding?" Peter doesn't want to hide it but he has to. <em>No, Pete, You can't tell him. I can't lose my baby. </em>Peter thinks and only looks at him sadly as he says, "I don't want to tell you guys about it. I want a break, that's it." Peter feels really bad when he sees hurt and betrayal on Tony's face. Peter just want to go and hug him and tell him everything. He has to physically stop himself from doing that. He fists his hands under the table.</p><p>Peter knows Tony really well so he knows that he is trying to look strong and as he says, "You need to tell us about it so we can help you. There must be a reason for you to want to have a break. You haven't been patrolling for last week. You never do that. You love doing this. You never took a break before even when I asked you to." Peter can hear the hidden hurt in his voice and Peter really feels bad.</p><p>Peter knew Tony will try to contact Karen. Peter misses going on the patrol but he can't leave Rob alone at home. Plus there are many new heroes on streets who he meets many times on patrol. So he can now at least take a break for a while without worrying a lot. He is friends with some of them so he contacted them and told them about his break and asked them to do him a favor and take care of the patrols.</p><p>Peter only looks at Tony sadly and then looks away without meeting his eyes. "I told you guys what I wanted to. Now, you guys need to make a decision. I'd appreciate it if you do it fast. I don't have much time." Peter says and before anyone can say anything Peter's phone rings. He knows phones are not allowed but he had to have his phone. He takes his phone out hurriedly and sees that it's from the baby sitter lady. He gets really worried and answers immediately.</p><p>"Hello! Is everything all right?" he says. "Sir, your son has woken up and is crying a lot. I tried everything to calm him but he keeps on crying. I checked his diaper too but everything is fine and I tried to feed him too." she replies. Peter is really worried. He knew that if Rob wakes up without him being there then this will be the situation. "Oh! My Baby." Peter whispers to himself very quietly. He needs to reply without mentioning Rob. </p><p>"Try to handle it for 10 minutes." He says. "I'll try my best sir. You should come soon," she tells him. He can hear Rob's sniffles and sobs in the background and he feels his eyes water a little. "Please, take care of.." Peter stops himself from saying 'my baby' and says, "I'll be there soon." the lady replies with affirmative. </p><p>Peter looks at others and hurriedly stands up and says, "Whatever your decision is, inform me with a message or e-mail, I won't be able to answer any calls. I need to leave urgently." Peter finishes and starts to leave but Tony stands up and stops him by holding his upper arm. Peter feels himself stiffen. He carved this touch the whole week. </p><p>Tony says, "What is going on, Peter? Tell me now. I can help you." Peter really wants to tell him but he can't. He just can't. <em>I can't lose my baby. </em>Peter thinks and he is very desperate to leave. "I'm sorry Mr.Stark, I'm sorry Tony. I need to leave. Please let go of my hand." Peter says and his voice breaks a little. Peter can see the shock on Tony's face at the use of his first name. Tony unintentionally let go because of the effects of shock. So before he can again hold on to him again, Peter hurries out of the room like his life depends on it.</p><p>Peter runs to his apartment and goes in. He can hear Ron's cries from the bedroom so he goes there fast. Just as he enters the room, his heart broke at the sight. Robert is crying in the arms of the baby sitter lady, his face is red and stained with tears from all the crying. Peter doesn't waste a second to take him in his arms and hugs him tightly. He starts to calm his baby. <em>Rob is not going to leave my side for the whole day. I don't mind though because even I can't be separated from him after all that. </em>Peter thinks and says, "I love you, baby. Mama is here now, I ain't going anywhere. I'm here." Robs cries are now quiet sniffles. Peter looks at the lady and says, "Thank you for being here. Your pay is transferred into your bank account. You can go now." The lady smiles at him and leaves.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong><span class="u">With Tony and Avengers at the meeting room.</span> </strong>(After Peter left.)</p><p> </p><p>Tony is really shocked by what happened. He is also hurt that Peter doesn't trust him to tell him what is happening with him. He again sit on his seat and looks at others. They are also shocked by Pete's behavior. </p><p>"What do you guys think about this?" Fury asks and that is when Tony snaps out of it and says, "Let him have the break. He deserves it. I won't take any other answer and if he is not on the team, I'll also leave." Everyone is once again shocked but they all agree with him.</p><p>"Okay then, the meeting ends here. You have made your decision then you should 'mail' your guy about it." Fury says and leaves.</p><p>"Let's go to the penthouse to discuss this matter further. I have something to tell you all." Bucky says. "Do you know something?" Tony asks and thinks <em>It can't be. If Peter has not told me, he wouldn't have said anything to him. </em></p><p>"I'm not sure but I think we should go up and then discuss privately," Bucky replies and everyone including Tony agrees and go to the penthouse common room. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>At Common Room.</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>"Ok, Bucky. Spill the beans." Tony says trying not to sound very desperate. Everyone looks at Bucky to know what he has to say. </p><p>"So, when Peter was talking on the phone, he whispered something to himself. It was really quiet and no one would have heard but I was sitting near him and my hearing maybe not enhanced as Peter but they are better than normal humans." Bucky says. "What did he whisper?" Steve asks.</p><p>"He said 'Oh! My baby.' " Bucky replies and Tony's eyes go wide. "Can this be that he has a baby?" Clint asks. "By the onesided conversation we heard, it looks like he was talking to a babysitter if Bucky heard it right," Nat says. "No. It's not possible. Why would he hide a baby? Why would he not even tell me?" Tony asks with disbelief clear in his voice.</p><p>"It can be that he might be afraid of something. He might be thinking that we or shield will separate him from his child." Loki interjects. "Why would we do that?" Clint asks. "We won't but what about Sheild?" Bruce puts his point forward. Tony gets his mind out of other things and he is now fully and only concern about Peter and if he has a baby now then Tony has to protect them both. Tony ignores the hurt feelings he is feeling about Peter being with someone else.</p><p>"Ok. If that's the case, we need to protect both Peter and the baby. We need to go to him and tell him that we will be with him and we won't let anyone separate them." Tony says to the whole team and everyone agrees. "I think we should go to his apartment to talk to him." Wanda proposes. "Yes, I also think so." Vision backs her up and everyone agrees to go. <em>Don't worry Pete, I'll protect you and if you really do have a baby then I'll protect you both.</em> Tony thinks.</p><p>Everybody starts to leave for Pete's apartment but Tony stops them and says, "Let me first go and talk to him and calm him down. He will get overwhelmed if we all go there all together. Let me assure him first. He is the closest to me in everyone present here." Everyone agrees with him and let him go.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><span class="u"><strong>At the apartment.</strong></span> (Third person POV)</p><p> </p><p>It's been more than half an hour since Peter came back. Robert has calmed down now. <em>My baby must be hungry after all that crying. </em>Peter thinks and kisses on the top of robs head. "Aren't you hungry, my baby? Let's feed that little tummy of yours." Peter coos at Rob and lightly nudges his tummy. Rob looks like he is now happy (which is only his imagination since Rob is only a week old baby) that he is with his Mama again and is going to get fed.</p><p>Peter lifts his baggy hoodie and reveals his now a little swollen breasts and nipples due to all the massaging and lactation he did within last week. He puts Rob's mouth near one of his nipples and Rob eagerly starts sucking on it. Peter chuckles lightly and says, "Aww, you must be very hungry. Sorry, Mama didn't feed you earlier."</p><p>It's been 10 minutes and Rob is done with his feeding. The doorbell rings and Rose says, "Peter, Tony Stark is at the door." Peter starts panicking. <em>Tony can't know about Robert. If he tells others about him, they will take him away from me. </em>Peter thinks and hugs Rob close firmly. The doorbell rings again. "I think you should talk with him on the intercom," Rose suggests so Peter stands up with Rob in his arms and go to the living room where the main door is. </p><p>Peter activates the intercom and say, "What are you guys doing here?" He tries not to sound panicked. "Pete, I need to talk to you." Tony's voice comes through the com and his tone was very soft. Peter feels his breath hitch. "If it is about knowing the reason for my break, please leave," Peter says but his voice doesn't sound as confident as he wants it to.</p><p>Tony feels hurt but he can understand Peter. He again speaks up and says, "Peter, I know about the baby." Tony then regrets saying it to him directly. <em>I hope he doesn't get panicked </em>he thinks.</p><p>Peter is now in full panic, the only thing grounding him is his son in his arms. He says, "What are you talking about?" but his voice betrays him as it broke. "Pete, can you let me in? We can talk about it face to face. Don't worry, I'm not here to take the baby away from you. I promise you that I won't let anyone do that. I'll protect you both." Tony says softly but firmly.</p><p>Peter feels his heart get warmth from the words. His panic goes down almost fully and his expression softens. He feels hope flare inside himself. Peter unlocks the door and goes to sit down on the sofa.</p><p>As the door unlocks Tony lets out a breath of relief. He opens the door and enters the apartment. Tony has never come to Pete's apartment but as he sees it he thinks it's cozy and nice to live in and it also has homey vibes. When Tony enters the living room, the sight melts his heart. Pete is sitting on the sofa crossed leged and a small baby is curled up in his lap. Peter is looking at the baby with eyes full of love and like the baby means the world to him.</p><p>Peter looks up and sees Tony and says, "Why don't you sit down?" he gestures towards the place beside him on the sofa. Tony does and now he can see the baby even clearly. He looks at him with shiny eyes and his face expression screams awws. Peter chuckles at him and says, "Isn't he cute? This is my son, Robert. Say hi, Rob." Peter says and holds Rob's hand and waves at Tony. Rob is looking curiously at Tony.</p><p>Tony's heart melts and becomes soft like a jelly. He now notices that Robert is wearing an Iron-Man onesie. He feels really good and satisfied seeing him in that. Though when Pete said that he is his son, Tony felt a pinch of hurt in his heart but he ignores it cause its not the time for him to cry over it. So he says, "I see he is wearing Iron-Man clothes. Am I his favorite?" </p><p>Peter blushes a little and says, "Actually, it is his favorite onesie. He likes to wear it but we can't say for sure. After all, he is only a week old." he chuckles at the end and they feel the tension leave the room. "So, why didn't you tell me about him, Pete?" Tony asks. "I really really wanted to tell you but I was really afraid that if the avengers or shield will know about him, they will take him away from me. I can't lose him, Tony." Peter blushes again as he realizes that he used Tony's first name. Tony smiles and feels really good about it. He says, "It's good. You should use my first name. We are already there." Tony gives him a smile again.</p><p>"And why would you think that we will take Robert away from you, Pete? Avengers will never do that and as for shield, I'll not let them touch even a single hair of both of you. Okay? You trust me, right?" Tony asks Peter. "I do, Tony. You promise to keep us safe, right? You have to promise me, please." Peter replies and hugs his son close. "I promise, Pete. I do promise." Tony promises and put his hand on his shoulder to reassure him. </p><p>Peter feels so better after telling Tony <em>God, his touch feels so good and reassuring. </em>Peter thinks. He needed it. "Thank you so much. Thank you." Peter says and hugs Tony with Rob still in his arms so he is now in the middle of the two. Tony hugs him back and swears to fulfill his promise. Rose takes the photo of those three without saying anything.</p><p>When they break the hug, they are both again sitting side by side. "You never told me that you had a girlfriend or don't tell me, wife?" Tony's eyes widen and it physically hurt to say those words. Peter's eyes also widen and he started saying, "No, Tony. What are you talking about? I don't have any wife or not even a girlfriend. I have never been in a relationship." Peter's cheeks redden at his own sudden honesty.</p><p>Tony feels a sudden relief run over him. "Then what about Robert? you said he is your son." Tony asks. "He is. Robert is my son." Peter says but before Tony can say something Peter continues, "No matter what others say or other things, Robert is my own son. It doesn't matter if he is not blood-related to me." </p><p>"So, you are saying Robert is not your biological son?" Tony asks but his inside is jumping at the discovery even though he shouldn't be that happy but he just can't help himself. Peter only nods as an answer. "Pete, can I ask about his parents or how you got him? Did you adopt him?" Tony asks and Peter's expression fills with sorrow. Peter decides to tell Tony everything, he doesn't want to hide that from him now. So Peter tells him everything about how Rob became his son.</p><p>"Oh! Pete!" Tony says and hugs the boy and the baby. "I'm so sorry. You should have called me, I would have come to help you." Tony says and hugs them tighter. "Their funeral was yesterday. I took Rob to look at them one last time." Peter says as he lets tears down from his eyes. Tony leans back and wipes the tears away from Peter's cheeks. "Its ok, Pete. You'll be a good parent. I know. Now, I'm also here to help you." Tony reassures him and asks, "Can I hold him?" Peter smiles and breaks free from the hug and says with a proud smirk, "You can try if he goes to you from my arms. He never likes it when I put him down or someone tries to take him from me."   </p><p>"You challenging me or something, Pete?" Tony asks with a raised brow and Peter chuckles and replies, "You can think that if you want." Tony smiles fondly and says, "Challenge accepted. Come on, Robby. Come to me." Tony says with the softest voice Peter has heard from the man while making grabby hands towards Robert. Rob responds with raising his hands and when Tony takes him in his arms, he happily goes there and doesn't cry.</p><p>Peter looks at them with mouth slightly open and disbelief written on his face. Tony smirks and says, "Look, Pete. Robert likes me. He came to me so easily and look at how happy he is to be in my arms." Tony says smugly while playing with Rob and nuzzling. Peter looks at them fondly and thinks <em>I can't believe I'm living this moment. They look like father and son. How I wish them to be!</em> "Tony, he doesn't even know how to express his emotions right now except for crying," Peter says with a shake of his head. Tony narrows his eyes and says, "You're just jealous of me that Rob likes me better. Don't you, Rob?" Tony nuzzles Rob's tummy.</p><p>Peter feels warmth inside out at the scene. His smile widens and he looks fondly at the duo. <em>I wish Tony can become a dad to Robert. </em>Peter thinks. Peter sees Tony baby talking with Robert which is onesided conversation just like Peter does with Rob. Rob only stares at the face in front of him. After a few minutes, Robert starts yawning and Peter knows that its now his nap time. Peter takes him from Tony gently with a smile and says, "My baby needs a nap. Come on, Mama will put you to sleep." Peter stands up.</p><p>Tony looks at Peter with Aww written all over his face at the use of the word Mama. <em>I need to ask him about it. </em>Tony thinks. "Why don't we move to the bedroom? Rob needs a nap." Peter asks Tony and both of them goes to Peter's bedroom. Tony can't help but curiously inspect Pete's room. <em>It's nice and cute. Rob's nursery is also connected that means Peter doesn't want to separate from him. Aww, they are adorable. </em>Tony thinks.</p><p>Peter sits on the bed and starts rocking Robert in his lap. Just after a few minutes, Rob is asleep. Peter puts him into the pillow nest on the bed and covers him into a small cozy blanket. Rob still doesn't like crib. Peter hears Tony coo at the sight and smiles. They leave the room to go into the spare room next to his. "Rose, tell me if anything changes with Rob," Peter tells the AI and she replies, "I know Peter. You don't have to tell me each time." there was some sass in her voice and Peter chuckles. </p><p>Tony clears his throat and says, "Wanna tell me when you made an AI?" Peter blushes and says, "I was going to surprise you after I complete it last week but then this happened so I decided to use her to monitor Robert and house and use it for myself." Tony just smiles at him and makes a note to talk about it later in the lab when Peter is there again.</p><p>"So, Pete. What's this Mama thing?" Tony says with a smirk. Peter blushes so hard that he must look like a tomato. "It's nothing. I just feel more motherly than fatherly. Plus I'm gay and mother's role suits me better." Peter says with his cheeks tainted dark shade of red. He doesn't tell him about his secret. He is still not ready to tell him that.</p><p>Tony is glad to find this knowledge and suddenly he can feel his confidence boost and he thinks <em>Should I tell Pete how I feel for him?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys liked it. (\o0o)/**=+*'*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony wants to tell Peter how he feels but before he can Peter gets upset and tells him first.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is going to be adorable. I was feeling really soft writing this chapter. It includes lots of OwOs.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Tony thinks <em>Should I tell Pete how I feel for him?</em></p><p>Tony looks at Peter in his eyes. He takes Peter's hands in his and says, "Pete, I have a question for you and you need to answer me truthfully. Okay?" Peter gulps and nods his head. "Words, Pete" Tony adds. "Yes, Mr.Stark," Peter says. "Good. Now, listen to me. Do you have someone you like?" Tony asks. Peter looks at him with wide eyes and says, "Wh-why do you ask, Mr.Sta- Tony?"</p><p>"Because I want to tell you that I do like someone. In fact, I can say I love them." Tony says with a smile but Peter's eyes waters and Tony gets shocked and thinks that if he had said something wrong. Peter pulls back and says, "Do you have to do this to me? I don't wanna know about them. I hate them. I don't want to listen to you say how much you love someone else. I don't want you to tell me that I can never have you." Peter starts sobbing at the end of the sentence. </p><p>Tony's eyes widen at the realization. "Pete, why are you saying this?" Tony asks to confirm his thoughts. "Don't you know, Tony? I have been in love with you for years. You are the only one I have ever had a crush on even before I met you and after I met you, those feelings turned into actual love and it only got stronger as the time went by. I know that you're straight and you'll never love me back but this is it. I can't let myself get more hurt. I can't hear from your own mouth that, you actually love someone else." more tears run down Peter's cheeks.</p><p>Tony pulls Peter into a hug and starts to calm the sobbing boy down. <em>Oh my god! I'm an idiot. How did I not realize it? Peter is in love with me. I can't be happier but first I need to clear this misunderstanding. </em>Tony thinks as he pats Peter on his back. When Peter calms down, he says, "I'm sorry, Tony. It's just hormones getting me. I can understand if you don't want to meet me again but I mean each word I said." Peter tries to pull back but Tony keeps a firm hold on him.</p><p>Tony looks at Peter's eyes and says, "Pete, baby, why would I not want to see you. I'm really sorry that I made you cry. I have been so oblivious to your feelings. The person I was talking about is-" Peter cuts him off and says, "Please, don't say it."</p><p>Tony shakes his head and continues, "Listen to me first, Pete. That person is you. I have also been in love with you for years. I fell for you since the moment I laid my eyes on you in that apartment in Queens. I knew at that moment that I was screwed. I tried to deny my feeling for you at first because of your age but when the vulture thing happened, I just couldn't. I wanted to take you away from everything and hide you in my arms. It still haunts me, I knew that I love you like I have never to anyone. I tried to look after you as a mentor. I thought that if I tell you or anyone else how I feel about you, then they will look at me as a pervert for falling for a 15-year-old kid. I kept my feelings hidden but if I'm being honest, I was really obvious. The only thing that was keeping it hidden was my fake sexuality so I did not tell anyone that I'm bisexual. I only found that out after I fell for you." Tony's eyes get wet.</p><p>Peter looks at him with wide eyes. He tries to process the information and once he does, he smiles widely. "Oh my god! Tony. You are right. Now that I think of those lingering touches, forehead kisses, overprotectiveness, and sometimes those longing looks and jealous nature when others touched me, you really were obvious. I only ever thought that you were straight and you'll never love me." Peter says with an amusing tone.</p><p>"Ok. You don't need to rub it on my face and that's the thing that caught your attention the most." Tony says with a raised brow and Peter laughs. "No, I heard everything. You're not a pervert, Tony. I have also been in love with you since I was 12 or maybe earlier. It is not wrong to love someone, age doesn't matter. As for the vulture incident, I got really scared too after that. You have no idea how much I wanted to just run to you and hide in your arms but I couldn't because first, I'm Spider-Man and I should face my fears and overcome them, and second that I thought you would push me away if I did that. Tony, it was not your fault. Just remember that." He says and smiles at Tony and Tony only smiles thankfully at him. "I can't believe you love me, Tony. Oh god, I hope I'm not dreaming." Peter says.</p><p>Tony kisses his cheek and says, "Thank you, baby. You are the best. I love you so much." Peter blushes and Tony continues, "But you also love me. Does that mean I'm Robert's father and he is my son? Oh! I'm a father now. I like the sound it has." Tony says with a huge grin plastered on his face. Peter smiles at him and says, "Shut up, you haven't even asked me out. It looks like you only wanna be Rob's father." Peter's tone is playful and he pouts.</p><p>Tony laughs at that and kisses his pouted lips lightly and says, "Oh, how can I not want my son's mother?" Peter slaps Tony's chest and Tony again laughs. "OK. OK. Will you be my lover, Pete?" Tony asks now seriously as he looks directly in Peter's eyes. Peter smiles and nods. "Yes, I will Tony. I love you so much. You are the only person that I want as a father to my kids." Peter says. Tony kisses his forehead and says, "I love you too, babe and you're the only person I'll ever want kids with. I promise that I'll protect you both, love."</p><p>They hug for a while and enjoyed being in each other's arms. That is until Peter pulls back and says, "Tony, I also have something else to tell you which I have kept a secret for years. I have never told someone this secret of mine and after hearing it, if you want to reconsider being with me I can understand." he looks down and his eyes are on the floor. <em>I hope Tony doesn't leave me after knowing my secret or think of me as a freak. </em>Peter thinks and prays internally.</p><p>Tony takes Peter's chin in his hand and makes him look at his face but Peter adverts his eyes. "Baby, look at me. Please?" Tony says with a soft voice and Peter looks at him with a light blush dusting his cheeks. "There is nothing that will change my mind about being with you. I can't let you go and especially not after knowing that you feel the same for me." Tony says and smiles reassuringly and continues, "I don't mind any of your secrets and if you don't want to tell me then also it's ok."</p><p>Peter shakes his head and says, "I don't want to keep any more secrets from you. I am ready to tell you" Tony nods his head encouragingly so Peter continues, "After the radioactive spider bite, it just didn't give me these powers but also a most precious gift for me in the world. It changed my reproductive organs. It was really painful when they were changing and a womb was forming in my body but I tolerated it. I knew what it was doing to my body and I was really happy. I always wanted kids but I was gay. I knew that when I get older, I'll adopt but when that happened, I was truly happy because I can have my own kids with my partner. I never told anyone cause I knew that if people knew, they will think of me as a freak and some scientists may even try to use me to do research and experiments on my body because no male has ever got pregnant before. So, I kept it hidden and decided that I'll only tell my partner who I really love and who will accept me for who I'm." </p><p>Peter looks at Tony for any reaction but Tony looks deep in thoughts and then he suddenly he snaps out of it and kisses Peter's forehead reassuringly and after that, he perks up and hugs Peter again. "Oh, Pete. You are not a freak, you'll never be. And how did I get so lucky? Are you saying the truth? Can you actually get pregnant? Can we actually have our own mini Tonys and Peters?" Tony excitedly asks. Peter feels revealed and he laughs.</p><p>"Yes, Tony we can. We already have one sleeping in the next room." Peter smiles fondly and looks at Tony who nods. "Yes, that's true. That's mini Mr.Stark-Parker sleeping in that room. My oldest kid and son." Tony says with a wide grin. Peter rolls his eyes and mirrors Tony's grin.</p><p>"I love you, Petey. I love you both. And I'm really happy that we can have more children in the future. I want lots of babies. I have enough money and space to raise them all." Tony says. "You have enough money and space to raise them but I have only one womb and body. I am the one who will have to look after them when you go to work and I'm the on to give birth. I don't mind though since I also want many kids too." Peter says sheepishly and Tony smirks. "Looks like we are going to have a huge family," Tony says and winks at Peter who now blushes a little.</p><p>"I want to marry you, Pete. So I can officially make you mine and make Rob my son. Will you marry me, Pete?" Tony asks and Peter looks at him with wide eyes and says, "Are you sure?" Tony only gives a firm nod. "Of course Tony I would love to marry you whenever you want," Peter says with happiness dripping his voice. "I want to marry you as soon as possible, maybe in a month. We have to discuss it with Pepper for that. Oh, I can't wait to marry you and show you off to the world." Tony says with a grin that can brighten the room. Peter nods eagerly and they both start laughing. They look at each other for a while. Just taking in each other's presence. </p><p>Tony breaks the silence. "Have you got a check-up, Pete?" he asks as he pulls Peter closer. Peter shakes his head and says, "No, I couldn't since I can't let anyone know. But I know that I'm fine and healthy. I have also done some exploring of my body and found a few things." Peter bushes red at that. Tony smirks but he is worried about him.</p><p>"I think we should do a full body checkup of yours. We can ask Bruce to do that. I am sure he won't try to do any experiment on you, I won't let him or anyone else lay a hand one you if they try to do that. But we need to make sure that you're really ok." Tony says and Peter nods to show his agreement. "Ok, Tony. As you say. I trust you. You won't let anyone do anything to me." he says.</p><p>Tony smiles and says, "Yes, baby. I won't. Now tell me, what are the things you have found by exploring your body?" Tony smirks as Peter's blush gets darker. "Oh, do I have to tell you?" Peter asks and Tony nods. "Yes, you have to, Pete," Tony says.</p><p>"I found that my body is more feminine than other males. I have curves around hips. My chest and nipple are also a little swollen than normal males and I can actually lactate normally like women. But now they are even more swell because I massaged them to lactate so I could feed Robert breast milk like a normal baby so he doesn't get sick buy only drinking milk made of baby milk powder." Peter says and by the end of it, he is red like a tomato.  </p><p>Tony's eyes darken for a second as he heard Peter say those things about his body but he controls himself from jumping on the boy. "You are going to be the death of me, Pete. You're truly perfect. I can never find a better partner than you ever. I'm really lucky to have you. You are mine now, baby. I ain't letting you go anytime soon and I'm also yours." Tony says with a smile but the possessiveness in his voice didn't get unnoticed by Peter who chuckles and says, "So possessive already." Tony's smile turns sheepish as he says, "Yep, you are mine and your babies are also mine. I'm their only father and you're their mother."</p><p>Peter laughs and says, "Yes, yes. Whatever you want. Dad's role suits you. I have only ever imagined you as my babies' father so don't worry." Peter looks at him and kisses him. Tony kisses him back and this time deeper. His hands wrap around Tony's neck and he runs his fingers through his hair. Tony also tightens his hold on Peter around his waist and pulls him closer. Tony licks his bottom lips to ask for permission and Peter grants him. Tony enters his tongue into Peter's mouth and explores it. Their tongues dancing together as they taste each other. Peter's moans are filling the room.</p><p>But that is until they got disturbed by Rose who says, "Peter, baby Robert is waking up. You should go to him before he realizes you are not there and starts crying."</p><p>Tony and Peter pulls back at the sudden voice and starts laughing after Rose finishes informing them. Peter looks at Tony and says, "Looks like our parents' duty is calling." Tony smiles at him and says, "Aww, my first time meeting Robert after becoming his father, let's go." Tony takes Peter's hand and drags him into his bedroom before he can say anything. Peter only rolls his eyes at an overdramatic and excited father.</p><p>When they reach the bed where Rob is sleeping, Robert is trying to rub his eyes with his tiny fists which are not reaching there and it looks like he is only moving his limbs as he tries to open his eyes. "Aww, Pete. Look at him. He is so adorable and tiny. I love him. That's our first baby." Tony says totally in awe at the sight in front of him. Peter only smirks and says, "That's only the beginning of it. He will have you wrap around his tiny little fingers in no time." Tony doesn't look away from Rob as he is opening his eyes and says, "I don't mind. I love him too much already. I'm going to spoil him and give him anything he wants." Peter laughs.</p><p>"You are going to have to control yourself, he is going to become a brat if you do that," Peter says with a smile as he seats on the bed and pulls Tony to sit down too who can't seem to take his eyes off from their son. <em>Oh, I still can't believe Tony is father to my baby. He loves me and my son, both. </em>Peter thinks and smiles. "You can monitor my activity and can stop me if I'm spoiling him too much," Tony says finally looking at Peter. "Yes, I can and I must otherwise you'll go overboard with everything," Peter says and Tony only smiles sheepishly at him. "Well, he is Tony Stark's son. He needs to have the best in everything." Tony says and Peter only shakes his head.</p><p>Peter sees that Rob is now fully awake and is looking at them with his big round eyes with displeasure starting to appear on his face. "Aww, my baby is awake. Come here." Peter coos as he takes Rob in his arms. He checks his diaper and sees that its dump and smiles. "Looks like Mama needs to change your diaper," Peter says and kisses his head. Tony looks at them fondly and in awe. "Want to help me get his diaper bag, Tony?" Tony nods fast and Peter chuckles. "It's in the first rank of his closet," he tells him and Tony hurriedly gets up and gets the bag for him.</p><p>Peter changes Roberts diaper and Tony sees the process keenly saying that he might need to do it if Peter is not available. Peter only smiles and tells him instructions too. Once Rob is fully dressed again Peter gives him into Tony's arms and Rob again happily goes to him. Tony holds him really carefully and says, "He looks so small in my arms." Peter smiles and says, "It is because he is small and is only a week old baby." Peter stands up and kisses Tony's cheek and takes Rob's tiny hands in his and lightly kisses it.</p><p>"I'll throw this used diaper away. You take care of our baby. I'll be back in a minute." Peter says and Tony only nods and waves him away because he is too busy with his son. Peter lets out a dramatic ouch and Tony chuckles and stands up with Rob in his arms and bends a little to kiss Peter lightly on the lips. "You know that I love you both," Tony says fondly and Peter smiles.</p><p>"Now, I think we will also follow you to the living room cause I told the other avengers that I'll talk to you first and get things resolved then I'll call them which I haven't and hours has gone by. Though I told them to wait at the tower but I'm damn sure they are lingering around your apartment building to get up here the second I call them." Tony says with a roll of his eyes and Peter chuckles and says, "That does sound like them." Tony only nods. Peter takes the used diaper bag and they leave the room. Tony and Rob go to the living room and sit on the sofa again while Peter goes to the laundry room to throw the diaper into the garbage bin. </p><p>"Come one, champ. We have to now call your aunts and uncles." Tony says to Rob who is now resting in his lap looking at him. Tony looks at him fondly and kisses his head as he takes his phone in his hand. Tony calls the avengers and tells them that they can come to Pete's apartment now and that everything is fine. He cuts the conversation short so he can play and baby talk with his son.</p><p>Peter returns to the living room with a feeding bottle and looks at the father-son duo and smiles. <em>That's my family and my life.</em> Peter thinks as he goes to sit down next to Tony. "Say hi to Mama, Rob," Tony says waving Rob's tiny hands at Peter. Peter smiles and says, "Hey, Rob. Enjoying your dad's company?" Peter says and kisses his hand. "I like the sound of you calling me Rob's dad," Tony says and Peter only looks at him unimpressed.</p><p>"Did you call the others?" Peter asks. "Yep, I did and they will be here in a minute, I'm sure. Though I just called them not more than 5 minutes ago." Tony says and Peter only smiles and shakes his head. Tony notices the feeding bottle and smirks. "I thought you fed Rob," Tony says with a smirk still plastered on his face. Peter's face reddens as he says, "I do. Most of the time but I can't do it now, can I? Unless you want me to do it in front of the whole Avengers team." </p><p>Tony hurriedly shakes his head and says, "Nope, not an option. The feeding bottle is good for now. Give me the bottle and show me how to feed him. I'll feed my son." Tony makes grabby hands gestures for the bottle. Peter only shakes his head and shows him how to do it. The bell rings and they know that others are here. Peter asks Rose to unlock the door. Peter looks at Tony who is busy concentrating on carefully feeding their son. Peter smiles fondly at them.</p><p>The whole Avenger's team comes rushing in. Even Pepper is there. They all stops where they are when they look at the scene in front of them. Their faces had different-different reactions and those were hilarious. Peter starts laughing and Tony only smirks and goes back to his task. "Tell me, Rose. You got that picture. It's going to turn into a hit meme." Peter asks his AI who replies smugly, "Of course, Peter." This pulls the others out of their shock. </p><p>"You have your own AI?" Bruce is first to speak up and Peter says proudly, "Yes, I made her and installed her in my whole apartment last week." Tony finishes feeding Rob and puts the bottle aside and make Rob sit up a little with the support of his arm. "Look, guys. This is my son, Robert, mini Iron-Man and Rob these are your boring uncles and aunts." Tony says proudly as he introduces Rob to others. He shows off Rob's Iron-Man onesie proudly to others.</p><p>"Hey!! We are not boring" Scott and Clint say at the same time. Pepper only rolls her eyes and says, "That's what you are concentrating on? Tell me, Tony, what kind of PR mess you're pulling me in now?" Tony smiles sheepishly at her and says, "So, we kinda confess to each other and now we are dating. Robert is Peter's son and now he is my son to since we are going marry each other as soon as possible." </p><p>"Finally, it took you both forever to do that," Nat says with a roll her eyes. "It was written all over their faces, I don't know how they were so oblivious," Rhodey says and everyone agrees. "Wait wait wait, so you guys are saying that it was only me and Peter who were oblivious to how we feel about each other and you all knew," Tony says. "Yes, Tony. Everybody who knows you two personally knows that you two are head over heels for each other. And don't worry about the marriage, we have everything planned since forever and if it goes according to plan, you guys can get married in a month." Pepper says. Peter blushes really hard and Tony smiles and says, "That's really good. I knew I can rely on you Pep." </p><p>They all settle on the spare couches and those who could not find the space sat on the floor. Peter tells them everything and they all listen to him silently. All the while Tony only concentrates on his son and just makes some comments here and there. Peter decides to tell them everything so he tells them about his different biology too and everyone looks stunned. All this while Peter is sticking to Tony's side.</p><p>"Oh! Peter. We're really sorry, you had to go through all that alone." Pepper says and Wanda gives him a hug. "I think you need a full body checkup, Pete. I can give you one." Bruce says. "That is what I and Tony decided," Peter replies. "You could have called us that night, Peter. We would have come to help you out." Steve says but Peter only smiles sadly and nods. "You know that we are here for you and will not let anyone hurt you and your child," Bucky says with a reassuring smile. "Nick Fury looks all tough and mean but he is a softy from the inside, Peter. I have worked with him for years so I know." Nat says. "Yes, Pete. He won't take away your baby. Just look at Robert, anyone's heart can melt at the sight of him." Clints adds and Tony agrees. </p><p>"Congratulation! Tony and Peter on becoming parents." Thor says and his voice is surprisingly lower than when he normally speaks. Everyone looks at him and he says again in a lower voice, "What? I can't speak loudly in front of an infant, their ears are sensitive." Everyone laughs at him and shake their head. "Aww, he is so cute," Wanda says and coos at Rob.</p><p>Everyone congrats them and coos at how adorable Rob is. "I think we need to make some changes in the plan now that we have to include baby Robert into the story and you don't want to let it out that he is adopted," Pepper says and looks apologetically at Peter for using the word before she continues, "What do you think about revealing your identity, Peter? It will help in revealing your relationship and about your marriage which will be next month and we can also tell them about your biology and say the Robert is your and Tony's son. It will solve all problems at once. We will have to create some false reports and records but that's easy. Bruce can help with the medical reports. But you will have to move into the Tower before that though because of the security and stuff. You don't have to worry, Peter. We are here to protect you." </p><p>Peter looks at Tony and Tony says, "I'll agree with whatever you want, babe. Just know that I'll protect you both no matter what." Tony kisses his cheeks. Peter again looks at others and says, "I think it's better if I reveal my identity now. I have already hidden it for years. I know you guys will be there for me to go through it." Everyone smiles encouragingly at him and he smiles back. "I'll always be by your side, Pete," Tony says and hold Peter's hand. "Thank you," Peter says.</p><p>"I'll arrange things for moving your and Robert's stuff into the Tower at Tony's penthouse tomorrow than we can arrange the press meeting," Pepper says. "I and Clint will tell Fury about your situation and make sure he doesn't want to do anything to you," Nat says. "We all can help you packing stuff tomorrow," Scott says and everyone agrees. Peter thanks them all.</p><p>Rob makes a yawning noise and everyone's attention is now at him and they all fall into awe state. He raises his hands towards Peter and Peter knows that Rob wants to nap and he is only going to sleep in his arms. Rob is a very smart baby. He knows how to show what he wants. Peter takes him from Tony's arm and says, "Aww, baby. You want your nap? You only sleep in Mama's lap." Peter kisses his cheek.</p><p>Peter folds his legs on the sofa and puts Rob in his lap and starts rocking him. He turns to others who are looking at them with awe expressions and says, "Rob is a really smart baby. He learns things fast. He knows how to show what he wants even though he is only a week old. I don't know why but he only sleeps in my arms and by my side. He doesn't like to sleep in a crib, he only sleeps in bed. I have to keep my AI on full alert when he naps. If he wakes up and I'm not there he will cry a lot and then I will have to spend more than half an hour to coax him. Today, when I came to the meeting I put him on sleep and left him in baby sitter's care. I was only going to stay there for a half-hour but he woke up before that and when he didn't found me he started crying. No matter what baby sitter lady did, he didn't calm down. It was her call which I answered and I had to rush out of there." </p><p>Peter caresses Rob and others look at him with an understanding smile. Tony wraps his arms around Peter and gets closer to him and says, "That is why he slept on the pillow nest on your bed and not in the crib even though there was on in the room. It must be his instincts. He thinks of you as his mother and he doesn't want you to leave his sight after all he's been through. I think he feels safe with me too cause he stayed with me when you went into the laundry room." Peter smiles at him and says, "Maybe he sees you as a father, that is why."</p><p>"OK. He is just a baby and enough of you all being lovey-dovey. When you move into the tower and my nephew is not half-asleep, I need my playtime with him. Now, we all should leave the new family to spend time with each other and not disturb them." Rhodey says and some of them try to argue but Nat glares at them and says, "We should go back to tower now and do our work." Everybody says their goodbyes and leaves but not before staring a full load at Rob lovingly.</p><p>Peter looks at now asleep baby boy in his lap and then at his fiance. "You wanna have a nap with our son and me?" Peter asks and Tony smiles and says, "I would love to." The trio make their way to the master bedroom with Rob asleep in Peter's arms. Peter puts Rob again into his pillow nest. He removes some of the pillows from both sides and puts a small blanket on him. Tony and Peter lay down on each side of Rob and get the comforter on. Tony kisses both of them on their foreheads and says, "I love you both a lot and you are my world." Peter smiles and they both get closer to Robert. Peter puts his hand protectively over Rob but makes sure not to put it's weigh on him. Tony wraps his arms around both of them and pulls them closer. They all fall asleep and take a peaceful nap.</p><p>Rose clicks the picture of the adorable family and saves it on Peter's personal server. She also sends the photo to all the avengers, Peter's, and Tony's phone too.</p><p>Avengers are back at the Tower and see their phone. Everyone's expression softens and their heart melts. "We need to protect this family guys. We need to protect them." Pepper says to others and sends the photo to Happy who comes running to the lobby where they are and asks Pepper and Rhodey if that's true and they tell him everything.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys liked it. O(∩_∩)O</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just some family fluff with Tony, Peter, and their baby Robert. ^_^</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's been so long. Here's the new chapter. Hope you all like it. It's not as long as other but still 😅</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>The next morning at 7 am, Tony wakes up first to a small baby cry just starting. He looks at Rob and sees that he is awake and just going to start crying. Tony sits up and takes Rob in his arms and starts rocking him. "Shh.. come on Robby, everything fine. Dad's here." Tony says in a hushed voice as to not wake Peter up. He checks Rob's diaper like Pete does and it seems that it's wet that is why Rob's crying. He takes Rob's diaper bag and goes to the bathroom but not before checking on Pete and kissing his head.</p>
<p>"Come on champ, let's get cleaned up. Let your mama take rest today, Daddy's on duty today." Tony says as he enters the bathroom. Tony gets both of them cleaned up. He only needed a little help from Rose but he managed. He also ordered matching outfits for three of them which will be here in 15 min through his drone. Tony get out from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and a freshly diapered Rob wrapped in a fluffy towel in his arms. </p>
<p>Peter wakes up and sees that Tony and Rob is not there with him on the bed and starts panicking. When Tony got out of the bathroom, this is what he saw. He ran towards the bed with Rob in his arms held carefully. "What happened, baby? Are you ok? I'm here. Look I got Rob's diaper right." Tony says trying to divert Peter's attention. </p>
<p>Peter wraps his arms around Tony's bare waist, he is too panicked to care right now. He kisses Robert's cheek and then Tony's cheek, trying to ground himself as he says, "I thought it was all just a dream." Peter says tears starting well up in his eyes. "Shh.. honey. Look we're both here. Robby woke up with a wet diaper and I didn't want to wake you up so I took him to the bathroom and we both cleaned up. It's not a dream, love. Even though it feels like it but it isn't." Tony says and pulls Peter in his lap and Peter takes Robert from his arms and hugs him close. The family stays like that for a while. Peter is glad that Rob is a really silent and very intelligent baby cause he is just hugging his mama back and resting on his chest without a fuss.</p>
<p>When Peter calms down, he realizes that he is in Tony's lap who is not wearing anything but a towel to hide his private parts. Peter's face gets as red as a tomato and he says, "You should put me down now and get dressed." Peter looks at Tony's muscular body which he gain from all these years of being Iron-Man. Peter runs his finger on Tony's abs to his Arc-reactor and circles it around it feeling every inch. He kisses the skin around Tony's reactor. Tony smirks and says, "It doesn't look like you want me to do either."</p>
<p>Peter blushes even harder and tries to get up with Robert but Tony pulls them back, "I like it like this. You in my lap hugging our son. I feel like you both are the safest here." Tony says with a smile. Peter smiles back at him and says, "Me too." They enjoy the moment for a while and then Tony says, "You go and freshen up. I will dress our son up. I'm on duty today." Tony gives a wide smile. Peter giggles at that and says, "Ok. Just make sure not to cause a disaster." Tony pouts. "I'm great at this," he says. "Yes, yes. You are." Peter says and kisses Tony on the lips. Tony takes Robert on his arms. He got up and blushes again after noticing Tony's nudity. Tony smirks and Peter just turns around and runs to the bathroom.</p>
<p>The drone arrives with the clothes and Tony smiles wide. He had ordered a mommy, daddy, and baby outfit for them to wear. Tony wants to show off his family.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony puts on clothes on Rob and smiles wide at how adorable his son look. "Look at you Robby, looking so cute just like your mommy," Tony says in a cheerful voice and admiring his work on his boy. Tony had put cute red and gold cloth shoes and a red and gold baby beanie on Rob. He at last wrapped him in a red and gold blanket. It screams Tony's territory. Tony feels proud of himself and accomplished as if he had completed a big project. <em>Now, everyone will know that you're MY son. </em>Tony thinks. </p>
<p>Tony gets dressed himself too. He wore a Daddy t-shirt and black jeans. He wore red and gold shoes and the same matching beanie as Robert but the adult one. He has ordered the same things for Peter. Just his t-shirt is mommy one. "Look, Robby. Now, we definitely look like father and son. You think your Mama will like it? I want the whole world to know that you guys are mine." Tony says sheepishly but he doesn't know that Peter can hear him from the bathroom.</p>
<p>There is a smile tugging on Peter's face when he gets out of the bathroom with a robe wrapped around him. It's loose on him so his one shoulder is exposed revealing his flushed and freshly showered creamy skin. Peter looks at Tony who is baby talking and playing with their son. Peter goes near Tony and back hugs him. "You are really adorable like this," Peter says burring his face in Tony's back and inhaling his scent. </p>
<p>Tony chuckles and turns around wrapping his free arm around Peter. But when he noticed Pete's exposed shoulder, his eyes darken. "You know that we are supposed to keep it SFW in front of Rob," Tony says playfully after getting himself together. Peter blushes and says, "Am I affecting you that much?" Tony just smirks and says, "You have no idea. Now, come on. Wear these and then our family outfits will be complete." Tony says excitedly as he picks up Peter's t-shirt and jeans from the bed and gives it to him.</p>
<p>Peter smiles fondly and says, "You're really marking your territory on me and Robert, aren't you?" Tony looks at him sheepishly and says, "I'm not doing anything. I'm just showing the world that you guys are mine. Robert is my son and you're my life partner." Tony kisses Peter's lips and continues, "Now, go get dressed. I and Rob will wait for you in the kitchen." </p>
<p>Tony goes to the kitchen and sits down with Rob in his arms and wait for Peter to come. Peter comes into the kitchen after changing. Peter looks really adorable in the outfit and the beanie really suits him. He blushes a little as he sees Tony checking him out. "You look perfect, hun. Look now we are in a complete family outfit." Tony says with a huge smile and Peter can't help but smile at the older man's antiques. "By the way, what are you doing? I thought you would be making me breakfast when you said that you'll wait in the kitchen." Peter says as he starts to get things out for breakfast. "Nah! I and Robby were waiting for you to come and make something for us and feed us." Tony says shamelessly. Peter glares at him but it's nothing serious and Tony knows it as he smiles sheepishly. </p>
<p>Peter makes some Coffee for Tony while he goes for only warm milk. He makes PB&amp;Js for breakfast. He feeds Rob as he, himself eats breakfast. He can feel Tony stare at him and he blushes. "Why are you staring?" He asks. Tony clears his throat, "I still can't believe I'm so lucky to have you both. You two really look like mother and child when you feed him like that." Tony answers with a fond smile. </p>
<p>After breakfast, Rose speaks up. "Peter, Miss Potts has left a message for you. She said that you don't need to stay here for moving the stuff. The people she sends will pack everything and move it to the tower and unpack them within the day. Happy will supervise it so you all can just go to Tower after breakfast with some immediate necessity items. She has arranged the press conference at 10:30 am today. She couldn't delay it. Someone has leaked the information about the baby proofing of the tower and there are all types of rumors online which are needed to be cleared. Happy will be waiting in the parking at 9:30 am."</p>
<p>Peter tenses up after hearing about the press conference and Tony notices it so he goes to him and hugs him from the side. "Don't worry, Pete. We were going to do this sooner or later. It's good to just get it over with and hey, look, we're even wearing the matching outfits today so it's perfect for the press conference. Don't you think?" Tony says and Peter let out a chuckle. "You're right. The earlier we get this all over with, the better." Peter says and kisses Tony's cheek. "Let me pack some things for Rob. You take care of him till I do that." Peter says and goes to the room to pack up a small supply bag for Rob. Tony plays with his son till Peter comes back.</p>
<p>"You ready?" Tony asks. "Yeah, as ready I can ever be," Peter says with a little nervousness. "Don't worry, Pete. You remember that I promised to protect you both. I'll always be by your side. I will shield you from the press. You don't need to answer anything unless necessary. I will do all the talking for you. Ok, baby?" Tony says and kisses Peter's forehead who only nods and takes Tony's hand in his while carrying the bag in another. Tony has Robert in his arms as the family of three leaves the apartment. When they are in the parking lot, they are greeted by Happy who looks like he is controlling himself from doing awe at the scene of the family. </p>
<p>"Good morning, boss and Pete. Morning baby Robert." Happy at last couldn't control and awed at Rob looking all adorable. Peter and Tony smirk at each other and greets Happy back. They get into the car and leave towards the tower and the whole new chapter of their life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll try and update my other fics soon too.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>